The Chick and Her Fox
by oviposit
Summary: Something unexpected happens at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. (Toy Chica/Mangle)
1. Chapter 1

The yellow chick giggled as she hopped into the repair room. "Hey, Mangle! The shows over wanna grab some grub?" she asked the disfigured fox animatronic. Mangle was supposed to entertain the younger kids, like toddlers. Instead she ended up becoming a toy for them. Pieces of her being taken off and stuck back on. The managers decided that fixing her would be too expensive so they let it become a thing the children could do when they wanted. "Mangle? Did ya hear me?" Chica asked.

"Hm? Yeah I h-heard you," Mangles voice box stuttered, her voice mixed with static, "I w-was just thinking… But yeah l-let's go get something to eat." Mangle tried to stand but she slipped. Chica rushed from her position at the door to help her friend get up.

"Are you okay?" The chick asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…" she lied. 'Of course I'm not, do you know what those children do to me…' she thought, not daring to say it aloud. Mangle hobbled out of the room, her arms around Chica's shoulder. She made sure not to accidentally hit the shorter girl with her second head. They made it to the kitchen and Chica helped Mangle up onto one of the counters. She sat there as Chica got her something to eat. Chica dug through the employee refrigerator. Mangle watched as she searched. 'So happy and upbeat' she thought. Her eyes started to travel lower. 'Really good body…nice thighs…' she quickly shook both her heads, extremely glad she couldn't blush. Chica suddenly stood up, shutting the door. Mangle's body was heating up, she felt condensation on her forehead. Chica walked over empty handed. The chick hopped up on the counter, sitting close to Mangle.

Chica sighed,"I guess they cleaned out the fridge today there's nothing there!" she exaggerated that last part by throwing her hands in the air. Mangle glanced down as she did, watching Chica's breast plate jump for a second. "I just cant believe it! Can you, Mangle?" she looked over at the fox.

"Hu-uhh?" more static than before, "I c-can't believe it either," she swallowed and looked away from the shorter girl. Chica tapped her chin.

"Maybe I could make a pizza!" she took off her beak, showing that permanent smile underneath it. She set her beak on the counter.

"I-I'm not really that hungry, Chica, you don't have to…" Mangle could only think of Chica wearing a tight-fitting apron.

"Aw nonsense! I'll make us a pizza real quick!" Chica nodded, hopped off the table, and walked to the other side of the room to get an apron. She put the apron on and turned to Mangle. "Haha so how do I look?" Chica struck a pose like it was a joke. Mangle let out a staticky giggle before she could stop herself. "Haha… Mangle, I've never heard you laugh before…" Chica sighed. Mangle felt herself heat up again. Chica strode over to where Mangle sat. She reached for her beak and placed it on her face before leaning into Mangle. She placed one hand on the side of the fox's face and kissed her. Neither of them closed their eyes. Chica pulled back staring at Mangle. Mangle couldn't move, her body was too hot. Suddenly, she moved quickly knocking Chica to the floor. Mangle, laying on top of Chica, kissed her forcefully. They stayed like that for a while. The fox pulled back suddenly realizing what she did.

"O-Oh my G-God, C-Chica, I'm s-so sorry!" her voice glitching bad, heavy with static. She covered her face and crawled off of the chick. Chica pushed herself up and leaned over where Mangle had set herself. "I-I didn't know what I was doing please don't be mad at me!" Mangle managed to say through static.

"H-Hey, Mangle, it's okay…" Chica said putting a hand on Mangle's endoskeletal shoulder, "I started it… and I kind of liked you doing that…" she whispered.

"W-Wait, r-really?" Mangle said looked up at the chick.

"Really," She chuckled before kissing Mangle again. Mangle realized that Chica was still wearing the apron, but it had holes in it now.

"O-Oh no, I tore up the apron," she said reaching out and tracing the holes with her finger tips. She felt somewhat ashamed of her metal body.

"Aw, it's okay," Chica replied hugging Mangle, "the employees will fix it themselves, so are you sure you don't want me to make you a pizza?"

"Actually, I am kind of hungry," said Mangle, smiling. Chica stood up, smiling too. Mangle stood up the best she could and climbed onto the counter again. Chica walked over to the ingredient closet, swaying her hips teasingly for the fox. Chica got everything ready for the pizza and began cooking it in the stove.

"So, what do ya wanna do while we wait?" Chica said in seductive voice.

"What have y-you got in mind?" Mangle tried to copy Chica's voice but it cracked and she hoped Chica didn't mind it. Chica whispered something into Mangle's ear. "We could do that…"


	2. Chapter 2

"C-Chica, do you think we should tell everyone else about... us?" the fox asked her partner. Chica had helped fix most of Mangle, removing her second head, fixing her body and endoskeleton. They were relaxing in the repair room. Chica was sitting in Mangle's lap, fiddling with her hands.

"Hmm… I'm not sure how everyone would react, Mangle," Chica said looking up at the fox, "Maybe we should keep it a secret for a little bit? Tell people later when were sure we know how they react?" the chick suggested.

"T-That s-sounds fine, I-I just dont want us to be a secret forever…" Mangle looked away from the chick. Chica leaned up to Mangle.

"It's fine, baby, I'm sure they'll be fine with it," Chica told her and kissed her on the cheek. Mangle giggled and kissed her back. There was a sudden knock on the door and both of them froze. Since neither of them were allowed to lock the doors.

"Anyone in here?" came a light voice. The blue rabbit poked his head in the door, instantly noticing the position the two girls were in on the floor. "O-Oh my! Sorry I'm interrupting, I'll leave right away I just gotta get somethin' for Bonnie!" the rabbit walked quickly to the room, dug through several tool boxes and found what he was looking for. He headed toward the door and peeked at the girls again. Chica had taken off her beak during BonBon's search.

"Ahem, BonBon?" she started, BonBon faced her, visibly jumping, "don't tell anyone about this, alright?" she knew her smile was very off putting to the rabbit. BonBon clutched the screwdriver close to his chest and shook his head feverishly. He turned back to the door and left quickly. Chica stood up and helped Mangle off her feet. Chica realized that Mangle had been shaking the entire time. "Hey, Mangle it's alright, shh shh come here," she said coxing the fox into her arms. Mangle leaned down slightly into Chica. The chick cradled her in her arms, "it'll be fine, we can trust BonBon," she told Mangle, trying to calm her. Mangle shook her head in agreement. The fox eventually stopped shaking and she hugged Chica back, wrapping her arms all the way around the chick.

"You're the b-best t-thing that's e-ever happened to me, you know that?" Mangle whispered to her partner. Chica giggled, holding Mangle tight.

"And you're the best things that ever happened to me," she hummed in agreement


End file.
